


Grizzam OneShots.

by nanasssig



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Just the start of it lol, M/M, No Smut, awkward hehe, grizz puts those handcuffs to use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasssig/pseuds/nanasssig
Summary: Hey!! This was originally just going to be one story, but I had to write more. Hope y’all like it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Grizz and Sam finally get to put those handcuffs to use, and then someone walks in...

Grizz and Sams lips collided, a blur of passion. They hadn’t exactly had time to do, well, anything since thanksgiving. Grizz slipped his mouth down to Sams collar bone, and Sam threw his head up, combing his hands through Grizz’s hair. Grizz moaned into his collar bone, “I want you so bad,” Grizz said, before realizing Sam couldn’t hear him. Grizz lifted up his head and Sam made a quiet whine in annoyance. “I.. want you.. so bad,” Grizz said slowly, signing along. Sams heart surged and quickly went up to capture Grizz’s lips in another kiss. This went for a while before Grizz broke the kiss to slip off his shirt. His body was in peak shape, as he played football and hockey. Sam was quick to follow before Grizz swooped down for another kiss. Grizz slowly started to kiss lower and lower before he was at Sams stomach, and then lifted up to look Sam in the eyes. “Are you okay with this?” Grizz asked he knew Sam was a virgin, and Grizz.. well let’s just say that Grizz, definitely, was not. Sam smiles nervously. “You have to ask?” Sam said. Grizz smiled before opening his side drawer and grabbing the hand cuffs he knew were in there. “Are you still sure?” Grizz asked and Sam rolled his eyes. “Hurry up already, slowpoke.” He signed. Grizz smiled, a glint in his eyes. “Okay…” Grizz said before quickly grabbing Sams wrists and trapping them above his head, effectively shocking and impressing Sam. Grizz, still holding Sams wrists, started to kiss Sams neck again, and sucked in his chest, leaving a hickey. Grizz would prefer to do it on his neck, but they weren’t fully out to most people yet and didn’t know if that would make him uncomfortable.  
Grizz looked up at Sams hands again and opened up the handcuffs, putting one wrist in and then wrapping the chain around his bed before cuffing the other wrist. “I’ll be right back,” Grizz sighed before stealing another kiss from him and disappearing into the bathroom.  
Little did Grizz know, because he was so focused at the task at hand, three boys were in his living room, just below his room. They, of course, had texted and called him, but Grizz seldom had his notifications on, and didn’t notice them. 

“Yo dude, where the fuck is he? We called him like an hour ago,” Clark said. Luke peered into his house through the door window. “How would I know? Don’t ask stupid fucking questions,” Jason said, punching Clark in the arm. “What the fuck, man!” Clark said, rubbing his shoulder. “Can you guys stop for a second?” Luke asked, before testing the door handle and the door opened. “Bro, we’ve been standing here for ten minutes and the fucking door was unlocked?” Clark said, throwing his arms up. Luke walked in and started to look around, checking the kitchen, dining room and living room, while Jason and Clark went straight to the fridge to grab a beer. They walked up to Luke just as he was done checking the rooms, “Dude literally, where is he?” Jason said. Clark started to walk towards his bedroom and threw open the door.  
He was met with an extraordinarily weird scene ahead of him. Sam, yes, Sam Eliot was handcuffed to Grizz’s bed with his shirt off and hickeys all over his body. “What.. the fuck?” Luke said, his eyes wide. Sam finally saw them and made a strange sound, like a cat coughing up a hairball. It might’ve been a screech, maybe. A loud noise came from the bathroom as Grizz rushed out, also shirtless, holding a condom. “What the fuck are you guys doing here!” Grizz yelled his voice cracking. “Duuude-“ Clark said, before Luke caught him off by slamming the door. 

Luke, Jason, Clark, and Grizz all sat on the couch, with Grizz’s hands in his hair. Sam stood awkwardly in the hallway, like he wanted to be there for the conversation, but if he had the chance to run he definitely would. They all sat in silence for a little bit, but if you listened closely you could hear Grizz screaming ‘FUCK!’ In his mind. Sam might’ve been praying. “So.. you’re like.. gay or something?” Jason said. Grizz wanted to throw up. “Uh… yea,” Grizz said, but it was almost a whisper. “Yea,” he said louder. “And you’re like.. dating Sam?” Jason said. Grizz nodded slowly. ‘This is fucking torture,’ Grizz thought. “Well, I for one, am happy for you! I always wondered why you never had a long relationship with a girl,” Luke said. “Yea! Now you can finally be happy.. getting dick or whatever. Or maybe you give dick..?” Clark said. Grizz stood up and pointed at the door, “Alright, get out,”


	2. Big Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some character analyzation, with Grizz a when he (almost) shot Dewey. Definitely off story line, as there is some Grizzam which hasn’t happened yet according to the show, but I hope you like it!

“One….. Two…. Three,”   
The sound of gunfire rang through Grizz’s brain, and all he could think about was him being in that chair. He might’ve been innocent, and there was nothing he would be able to say to convince them to not kill him. Being strapped to that chair, screaming, crying. Terrified for his life. Then, nothing. The thought ripped a sob out of Grizz’s throat. A better way to describe was like a rabid lion, clawing itself out of its cage. “We.. we fucking missed,” Luke said in disbelief. Grizz opened eyes and sure enough, Dewey was there, squirming around and yelling in triumph. Grizz would have to do that again. Pull the trigger, again. Hear that sound, the terrible, disgusting sound of gunshots, again. He would have to kill someone. He would have to kill Dewey. Dewey was in his fucking history class. They had even been partners once They were friends. How could a Grizz possibly shoot him. How could Grizz pull that trigger, sending a bullet into his brain, ending his life. A small voice in the back of his mind thought, “How could he have shot Cassandra? She was in that class, too,”. Another sob was thrown of out Grizz, and all he wanted to do was go home. Grizz didn’t realize it at the moment, but that voice was Allie’s. That voice, the one taunting him on, was none other than his great leader. “We have to do it again,” Allie said, her voice firm but full of emotion. Again. Again. Again. Never again.   
Grizz turned around and threw up. Tears rolled down his face as he dry heaved before throwing up again. He turned around, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. “I’m sorry guys.. I- I can’t do it,” Grizz said and let out another sob and set his gun on the ground. Luke turned around, desperation in his eyes. All he wanted to do was back out, too, but then Jason would as well, and everyone would leave. Dewey would win. Dewey would survive. This murderer would live, while Cassandra didn’t. It was silent before a bit, until Allie took a step forward. “Wait, let me do it,” Will said, grabbing Allie’s arm, and she quickly escaped his grasp. “No, I have to do this,” she whispered to him, but the silence of the forest allowed everyone to hear. Allie’s footsteps seemed to echo as she walked over to the gun and slowly picked it up.   
“Call the play, Luke,” Jason said. Grizz turned around and put his hands in his pockets, tears streaming down his face. “One,” Luke said. Grizz could hear the guilt in it. He could feel the waves of sadness, anger, and guilt, wash over the empty space. Grizz has almost gotten used to Dewey’s cries of desperation, and they were simply an accompaniment to the sounds of the forest, like a running river, or the sounds of wind in the trees. “Two,”. It was silent for a bit, and Grizz allowed himself to get lost in the sounds of the forest, the birds tweeting, living like nothing was happening. He wondered what it would be like, living as a bird. No guilt, no conscious. The only actions they made were instincts. Mate, hunt, survive. The thought brought a stream of tears to fall down Grizz’s face again. To be pure, it was truly a prayer for god. A sob from Helena brought him back to reality. “Three,” Luke said, and another round of those terrible shots echoed around the forest. This time, there was no racket from Dewey. Just silence.   
Grizz thought it was strange. How could something so loud cause so much quiet? Even the birds, who lived on, were silent. It almost made Grizz laugh. Just as he was comparing them to be pure, they left at the sound of Dewey being killed. Bile rose up in his throat again, and Grizz quickly swallowed. He felt like a blank slate, a scrap of iron, about to be made into something beautiful. Then, the blacksmith chipped off a piece. Made him useless.   
Grizz turned around and surveyed the group of people around him. Allie, Luke, and Jason stood with their backs to him, but they all stood in the same spot. Like they were entranced by the scene they had just created. Luke dropped his gun on the ground and ran over to Helena, wrapping his arms around her waist. Helena stood facing away from Dewey, her eyes screwed shut and her hand over her mouth. Her back shook. It seemed like she hadn't noticed Luke’s arms around her yet. Will stood there, looking straight at Dewey like he was a work of art. Red paint splattered across a white canvas. Gordie was simply looking at the ground, two hands clamped over his mouth, tears rolling down his cheek. Alliel had her gun up, aimed at Dewey like he was still a threat. Grizz turned back to the trees. Only humans killed one another with such violence. Yes, other animals killed, but not while they were chained up like a dog. Not as they begged for their own life until their voice got scratchy, strained from yelling and the thickness of desperation. Not as others stood and watched. Not as their friends cheered them on without even knowing the ordeal they were going through. “We’ve got to… bury him,” Allie said, her voice breaking, but faking strength as she tried to keep it level. The word “Bury” almost made Grizz collapse to the ground in tears. They had done it. Dewey was dead. Nobody moved, just sitting, staring.   
The birds were back, though, singing their funeral songs. 

When Grizz got back to Allie’s house, he went straight up to the bathroom and turned on the shower, even if he had already taken one this morning. Perhaps he was wishing it would wash away his sins. Grizz undressed and stared at himself in the mirror, “I almost killed someone today,” He thought. Grizz Visser, one of the kindest and gentlest guys at this school, almost killed today. The thought was jarring to him, and almost seemed real. “You should’ve done it,” He thought to himself. Now that thought scared him. Why would he want to have killed someone. “Now all you’ve done is pushed the guilt onto Allie. Dewey would’ve died anyways. All you’ve done is tainted someone else. God, you disgust me.” Everyone had that voice in their head that would hurt themselves. Some voices were louder, some quieter. Grizz’s voice was screaming at the moment, it’s words filling his head.   
Grizz stepped in the shower and put his face directly into the spray, focusing on that feeling instead of his thoughts. Grizz pressed his hand into his forehead and started to cry. It had all gone to shit so fast. All he could do was sit there and cry. It made him feel pathetic, just a little kid who fell on the black top, letting go of all rational and sobbing.   
Eventually he had sat down in the shower, his head leaning against the wall and fell asleep, but was woken by a knock on the door. “Grizz? You okay in there?” A voice said, it was a girls. Grizz rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat. “Yea.. yea I guess,” He said. A total lie, but he couldn’t exactly say that he wasn’t. He stood up and turned off the shower. He slowly put his clothes on, not quite ready to face the world. When he did open the door, Kelly was standing in the hallway, looking at the floor. She looked up at him when he left the bathroom and quickly wrapped him in a hug. Grizz stood there, shocked for a moment, before hugging her back. “Jesus.. fuck, Grizz,” Kelly said, and Grizz let go of all care in the world and melted into her shoulder. Kelly and Grizz sat like that for a bit before Grizz let go, and leaned against the wall. “Thank you,” he said quietly. Kelly nodded, “Of course,” She said, her voice soft.   
Grizz turned and started walking to his room and Kelly cleared her throat. “There’s some food, downstairs…” She said, unsure of herself. Grizz just waved his hand and closed the door behind himself. Laying in his bed, he realized he had no one to really.. talk to, you know? No one to truly confide in. Sure, he had plenty of friends, best friends even, but they weren’t the type to rant to. Just to have fun with and go. Another knock startled him out of his thoughts, and the door slowly opened. In walked Sam, which was a peculiar sight. Grizz didn’t mind it, and his heart fluttered in his chest, but was weighed down by his grief. “Are you okay?” Sam whispered, signing as well, and sat down on Grizz bed. Grizz nodded quickly. “Yea, I’m okay,” Grizz said, and quickly looked down at his hands. Sam reached his hand under Grizz’s chin and softly lifted Grizz’s face up. His eyes were puffy and red, and dark circles framed his eyes. Sam looked at him sympathetically, “Grizz… you don’t have to act in front of me,” Sam said, and Grizz’s eyes swelled with tears. He quickly wiped them away, “God I’m so… I didn’t even do anything to him, why am I so fucking upset by this?” Grizz said, angry at himself. Sam placed his hands on Grizz’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug. “I think of it as a good thing. You didn’t become a murderer today, they did. You’re hearts just.. too big. You care so much about people, how is that a problem?” Sam whispered into his ear, and Grizz crumpled, breaking down into tears.   
Sam and Grizz stayed like that for a long time, Sam holding Grizz, until Grizz pulled away, apologizing for keeping him for so long. It was almost 11 PM. “It’s fine,” Sam would say, but Grizz insisted he go home and get some sleep. Sam had helped him so much, so Grizz would do the same to him, someday, sometime. Just as Sam was about to leave, Grizz pulled him into another hug, but quickly pulled away so that Sam could read his lips. “Thank you.” He said, whispering. Sam nodded, and turned around and left.

**Author's Note:**

> HI LMAO!! I hope y’all like this!!! I kinda stole this idea from @thesocietyyyx on Instagram so check them out ! I tried to make this as awkward as I possibly could.


End file.
